El catarro del acuerdo
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Lifty a caido enfermo y su hermano mayor Shifty se ve obligado a cuidarlo,sus sentimientos saldran a la luz dejandose llevar por ellos. (contiene yaoi es decir relacion chico x chico si no os gusta no lo leais. Muchas gracias)


**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia sobre estos dos lindos mapaches^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Contiene relación CHICO X CHICO así que si no os gusta por favor no sigáis leyendo,muchas gracias. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**

…**...**

_**~EL CATARRO DEL ACUERDO~**_

El día empezaba a llegar a su fin y daría paso al cielo nocturno estrellado junto con la hermosa luna llena iluminando cada rincón de las calles de la ciudad. Aquella noche no iban a robar en el banco,ni en joyerías,etc la razón era muy simple,su hermano había pillado un catarro y se veía obligado a cuidarle. Tenia que haber robado algo de comida pero como Lifty tenia fiebre tuvo que quedarse a su lado,poniéndole toallas húmedas en la frente para bajar aquella alta temperatura. Ahora se encontraba en la cocina preparándole una sopa,para que comiese algo y aunque se le diese bien cocinar no le agradaba hacer esa tarea del hogar. Intentaba que aquella sopa supiera como un mangar de dioses y seguramente lo lograría,quería que su hermano Lifty se recuperase lo antes posible y poder volver a ir a robar durante la noche mientras todos los demás permanecían en sus camas durmiendo.

Sentía frio en su cuerpo a pesar de tener dos mantas por encima y su cabeza parecía una bomba de relojería que antes o después explotaría. Aunque le sorprendía que su hermano mayor estuviese siendo amable con él¿Acaso estaba peor del catarro? Quería darle una razón por la que su hermano le trataba así de bien,porque se veía a Shifty realmente lindo y quizás podría aprovechar aquella escusa o razón para su propio beneficio. Miraba hacia los lados intentando saber que hora del día seria pero sin éxito alguno,cuando se recuperase del todo ya tendría algo que hacer...robar un reloj de pared.

Había terminado de hacer la sopa,la cual era de verduras con un suave toque a sabor a carne,no quería que a su hermano Lifty le sentase mal la comida y terminase vomitándola. Lo puso todo en una bandeja en donde había un bol con la sopa caliente y una cuchara encima de una servilleta,todo estaba listo para llevarlo al cuarto de su hermano. Pero el móvil le sonó,no quería ni ver quien le estaba llamando a esas horas y ya había puesto el contestador que estaba ocupado y que dejaran el mensaje tras el pitido. Cogió la bandeja y fue a la habitación con mucho cuidado para que la sopa no terminase tirada completamente por el suelo y su hermano se quedase sin comer. Al verle despierto intento no parecer muy serio mirándole.

-Me alegra ver que ya estés despierto¿Tienes hambre?-Dijo Shifty con un tono suave para no molestar mucho.-

-Un poco...pero me duele la cabeza.-Se comenzó a incorporar en la cama poco a poco hasta que termino sentado.-

-Bueno...tu ves comiéndote la sopa mientras yo voy a por la medicación.

Asintió con la cabeza al ver como le apoyaba la bandeja encima de sus piernas para que no se cayera nada. Realmente tenia mucha hambre y aun mas al aspirar aquel delicioso aroma que tenia la sopa. Muchas veces había intentado que su hermano cocinase pero sin éxito ya que solo cocinaba cuando no le hacia la comida tras a verse peleado o cuando caía enfermo como ahora. Sonrió maliciosamente cuando una idea le paso por la mente,haría que su hermano fuese así siempre con él,pero antes tendría que averiguar si Shifty sentía lo mismo hacia él cuando estaban juntos a solas.

Cogió la caja de medicamentos revisando antes que no estuviesen caducados ya que de normal ninguno enfermaba así porque sí. Habían pasado por tantas situaciones en las que una persona normal hubiese caído enferma,que ya habían perdido la cuenta de ello. Opto por subirle la caja entera por si acaso le seguía doliendo la cabeza más adelante,también cogió una jarra con zumo de naranja porque así seguro que el catarro desaparecería en cuestión de horas. No quería que su hermano se encontrase por mas tiempo mal,pero admitía que estaba realmente adorable y que le encantaba cuidarlo como cuando eran pequeños,aparte hacia que se comportase de una manera que le agradaba. Al ver que su hermano se había terminado la sopa sonrió tiernamente dándole una pastilla con un vaso lleno de zumo. Era en momentos así cuando a simple vista se podía ver claramente que Shifty quería a su hermano Lifty y que se preocupaba por él,a pesar de que muchas veces no pareciese que hubiese un lazo familiar uniendo sus corazones.

Dio las gracias a su hermano dedicándole una suave sonrisa,bebiéndose aquel vaso junto con la pastilla que sabia un poco amarga. Era su momento y antes de que su hermano se fuese le detendría,solo tenia que hacer que esperase con él hasta que el dolor de cabeza desapareciese. No necesitaba mas señales para saber que su hermano tenia debilidad por él,pues al echarse a un lado vio como las mejillas de Shifty se sonrojaban con levedad sentándose en el borde de la cama.

En el cielo las estrellas ya se veían en todo su esplendor incluso en las calles estaban todas las farolas encendidas para iluminar en la noche. Tenia que seguir haciendo cosas y aprovechar para robar algo de comida,sobretodo verduras para que su hermano comiese algo sano y mejorase. Al verle dormir le beso en la frente cono deseándole buenas noches,se levanto con cuidado de la cama apagando le la luz de la mesita pero no pudo evitar pegar un grito cuando Lifty le tiro a la cama.

Había llegado el momento simplemente se estaba haciendo el dormido y cuando recibió aquel beso en su frente fue la señal para tirarle a la cama. Con rapidez ato las muñecas de Shifty con la corbata al cabecero de la cama para que no pudiese moverse,no aguantaba mas y necesitaba expresar aquellos sentimientos que había estado ignorando durante mucho tiempo. Admirando el sonrojo que las mejillas de su hermano haciendo que sonriese picara mente aunque también sentía como temblaba levemente,seguro que era porque estaba nervioso. Le beso en los labios de manera brusca y sin piedad alguna,recorriendo todo lo posible la cavidad bucal de su hermano gemelo que se había proclamado mayor que él por unos segundos.

No se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando,su hermano le estaba besando y de alguna manera le gustaba pero tenia que admitir que no podía parar de temblar porque todo era demasiado repentino. Intentando soltarse aunque aquel beso estaba haciendo que se empezara a marear por la falta de oxigeno. Cuando se volvieron a separar sus labios cogió aire respirando agitada mente,no dejaba de mirar a los ojos de Lifty,aquel beso le había dejado casi sin fuerzas. Pero anhelaba aquellos labios suaves y carnosos de su igual.

Al ver como le miraba su hermano sonrió victorioso volviendo le a besar pero esta vez por poco tiempo,pues paso a besarle por el cuello acompañando aquellos besos con leves mordidas y lamidas,dejando todas las marcas posibles en aquella piel. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que era suyo y de nadie mas,aprovechando comenzó a abrirle la camisa para poder ir bajando con sus labios y recorrer cada centímetro. Le encantaba oír los gemidos de Shifty cerca de su oído,era como música celestial que deseaba que no acabase nunca.

Su respiración se estaba comenzando agitar aun más a medida que aquellos besos de su hermano no cesaban y poco a poco iba bajando,dejando a su mente divagar sobre hasta donde llegarían aquellos besos. Arqueo su espalda con levedad cuando sintió la lengua de su hermano en uno de sus pezones,le estaba empezando a volver loco de placer y su garganta unicamente emitía gemidos acompañados de jadeos. Sus manos se agarraban a la corbata mientras dejaba que su hermano hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo,notando como sus pezones se ponían cada vez mas duros ante la legua y mano de Lifty. Cada vez sentía mas presión en su pantalón y el bulto de su entrepierna era mas que visible y aquello le avergonzaba un poco.

Al ver como estaba su hermano mayor sonrió victorioso pero no había terminado ahí su pequeña tortura de placer. Bajo la mano que tenia en el pezón hasta aquel bulto acariciándolo y jugando un poco con sus dedos para que a pesar de estar el pantalón interponiéndose pudiese hacer que Shifty se retorciese de placer. Mordió con levedad con el pezón que seguía jugando tirando de él algo que hizo que pudiese escuchar un alto gemido de placer proveniente de su hermano. Como estaba disfrutando y aun mas al ver que su hermano no estaba poniendo resistencia alguna a lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero aun quería escuchar mas de aquellos gemidos de su hermano por lo que bajo hasta la entrepierna y comenzó a lamer por encima del pantalón de Shifty.

Se había empezado a retorcer de placer queriendo incorporarse pero al tener las muñecas atadas no podía,sus piernas temblaban por la excitación. Intentaba ver lo que hacia su hermano al sentir que había dejado su pezón en paz y podía tranquilizar un poco su respiración pero poco duro cuando vio y comenzó a sentir las lamidas de su hermano. Gemía con fuerza y notaba como su cuerpo sudaba con levedad,incluso le molestaba la ropa y el deseo de tener a su hermano mas cerca de él aumentaba poco a poco. Al ver como su hermano le quitaba el pantalón suspiro algo aliviado pero al sentir leves mordiscos encima de su ropa interior nuevamente los gemidos salían de su garganta sin poder callar ninguno. Quería que aquella pequeña tortura terminase ya,no soportaba lo que le estaba haciendo Lifty pero cuando le quito la ropa interior,se sonrojo fuertemente al ver como su miembro erecto y duro tenia pequeños espasmos haciendo que se moviese.

-Que lindo...-Dijo Lifty de forma seductora.-

-Al oírle decir eso sintió una enorme vergüenza pero se derritió ante esas palabras.-

Acariciaba el miembro de su hermano por la base y su otra mano se entretenía con los testículos una zona que era muy sensible y al mismo tiempo delicada. Pero es donde los hombres según había leído por Internet es por donde mas disfrutaban. Dando un pequeño beso en la punta,seguido de pequeñas lamidas que iban desde la base hasta la punta como si se tratase de un helado. Oía como Shifty no dejaba de gemir abriendo un poco mas sus piernas dejando que estuviese mas cómodo,poco tardo en dar pequeños besos en la piel de los testículos succionando un poco para que sintiera aun mas placer. Paso a meterse el miembro de su hermano en la boca jugueteando con su lengua al mismo tiempo que lo succionaba,pero no pensaría parar hasta oír a su hermano pedirle que le hiciera suyo.

Las manos de su hermano acariciaban sus piernas pasando a masturbar le de nuevo y a masajear sus testículos,no podía parar de gemir y estaba seguro que ya seguramente su miembro estaría goteando su esencia en la boca de Lifty. Se agarraba con bastante fuerza a la corbata seguramente la piel de sus muñecas estarían enrojeciéndose para pasar a moratón como siguiese así. No podía aguantar mas y entre gemidos decía el nombre de su hermano pidiendo que parase,pero parecía que no le escuchaba. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos debido al placer que le estaba dando la lengua de Lifty.

-Aaah...Lif-lifty...por favor...mmm...pa-para de torturarme así...-Terminando gimiendo con fuerza entre jadeos apunto de llegar al clímax.-

-Dejando el miembro de su hermano en paz acercándose a su rostro.-¿Entonces que quieres que te haga?.-Diciéndolo de manera seductora dejando que su hermano se calmase un poco para que no llegase tan pronto al clímax.-

-...-Estaba sonrojado a mas no poder y avergonzado por la pregunta de su hermano. Sin parar de jadear mirándole directamente a los ojos.-haz-hazme tuyo...-Diciéndolo en voz baja pero suficiente para que Lifty lo pudiese escuchar.-

Sonrió victorioso al oír a su hermano decir aquellas palabras,inmediatamente sin pensárselo dos veces saco lubricante del cajón de la mesita de noche. Se quito la ropa tan rápido como le fue posible,no pensaba preparar la entrada de su hermano con los dedos,ya que era la primera vez para Shifty quería que fuese algo especial. Coloco lubricante en su miembro erecto mirando lujurioso a su hermano deseando fuertemente hacerlo suyo para siempre, levanto un poco las caderas poniendo un poco de aquel liquido en la entrada de Shifty.

Al sentir el lubricante en su entrada cerro los ojos con fuerza debido al contraste de temperatura ya que su cuerpo ardía por dentro y aquel liquido estaba frio. Cuando volvió abrir los ojos vio a su hermano frotando el miembro en su entrada haciendo que gimiese nuevamente con fuerza y se impacientara cada vez mas. Pero abrió los ojos de golpe,gritando con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones al sentir el miembro de su hermano entrando dentro de él,le dolía aunque también le diese algo de placer. Cuando sintió que su hermano paro y que había logrado entrar por completo,pedía entre un leve llanto que la sacara,no soportaba aquel dolor pero Lifty no pareció escucharle pues comenzó a moverse levemente.

Se acerco a su oído se sentía algo mal hacerle daño a su hermano pero no podía parar,no ahora que sentía la humedad y calidez de su interior aunque su entrada fuese algo estrecha por ser la primera vez. Le susurro al oído una disculpa de una forma que dio a entender que se sentía culpable pero no pararía hasta que no llegasen al final. Moviéndose poco a poco esperando no desgarrar el interior de su hermano aunque seguramente ya lo habría echo,el ritmo de las embestidas empezó a aumentar a medida que los gemidos de Shifty comenzaron a aumentar. Haciendo que su hermano le rodease la cintura con las piernas para que le fuera mucho mas placentero.

Sentía un dolor horrible pero notaba como poco a poco iba predominando el placer y que el dolor paso a ser algo secundario,aun así no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas recorriesen sus mejillas a pesar de que su hermano se hubiese disculpado. Tampoco podría aguantar mucho más pues antes Lifty le había dejado al limite sin que llegase al orgasmo. Gemía con cada embestida notando como entraba y salia de su interior y aquel ritmo aumentaba cada vez mas,llenando le por completo dejando de sentir aquel vació que su corazón albergaba.

Agarraba las caderas de su hermano con fuerza para poder hacer sus embestidas cada vez mas profundas aunque el ritmo disminuyese lentamente. Notaba como la entrada de Shifty cada vez se iba apretando mas,hasta que finalmente al escuchar en el orgasmo su propio nombre en la voz del mayor mientras se venia entre ambos cuerpos. Duro unas cuantas embestidas mas antes de venirse en el interior de Shifty,gruñendo de placer mirando a su hermano él cual jadeaba cansado del acto de amor que habían tenido. Le soltó las muñecas para que estuviese mas cómodo al dormir viendo como caían por el peso de la gravedad y moratones de la fuerza con la que se había agarrado y tirado mientras le hacia suyo.

-Lo siento Shifty...-Abrazándole con fuerza al tumbarse a su lado.-

-Aun intentaba que su respiración volviese a la normalidad quejándose un poco al intentar moverse.-N-no...im-importa...Lifty...

-Dándole un suave beso en la comisura de manera tierna.-Te quiero,Shifty.

-Mirándole acurrucándose en el pecho desnudo de su hermano.-...yo también...-Lo dijo tan bajo que ni siquiera el oído mas fino pudiese escucharle.-

Se imagino lo que dijo Shifty al hundir el rostro en su pecho,abrazándole más fuerte mientras que tapaba sus cuerpos con la sabana y mantas. Durmiendo hasta que sintieron el sol colarse por la ventana,ambos al despertar se dieron cuenta que habían terminado con un catarro,bueno aunque Lifty ya tenia el catarro así que unicamente se lo paso a su hermano gemelo cuando hicieron el amor anoche. Shifty se quejaba de vez en cuando porque aparte del catarro tenia que soportar el dolor de su trasero y los moratones de sus muñecas,pero ambos sonreían ampliamente sabiendo que había merecido la pena aunque acabasen enfermos.

…...

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**


End file.
